Consequence?
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: SEQUEL TO ERRANDS: Love is a… complicated word to describe. It could mean anything to anybody and it carries such a heavy and important significance...and when you throw the Chaos Heart and the sprit of an angry jester into the mix, you get less time to actually think about how is should mean for you... Mr. L/Pauline
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I just can't stay away from you guys! So that is we are back here again, at the beginning, of my very SECOND story in here. Did I mention that I love you guys?

Now, I tried not to give out a stupid sequel vibe, I want my stories to be distinguished form each other, even though these two happen to tie together. So that is why I raised the rating here, expect a lot more content in here and I hope you can enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it… because this is a lot more organized than my last story.

So the usual… If you did not read Errands (it is a quick seven chapters, not too scary) you might not understand some things in here, but it is not so bad, but I suggest you take a look at the old story.

And of course, I do not own Mario or any of those people... But I am sure Nintendo owns me… which explains the strange, blinking square shaped bump in the side of my neck… have I been chipped?

WARNING: some graphic violence, mild, immature teenage swearing and some (not much) crudeness from Mr. L. Keep that in mind when you read, thank you very much.

Now enjoy.

* * *

**Consequence**

**Chapter one: two months later **

_"I suggest that you dress more presentable if you are going on a date with that stupid flower bitc-"_

"MR. L! Watch your language!"

_"What…? The rating had been raised up, so I can do whatever I want…"_

Luigi paused in confusion "what?" he felt the alter-ego snicker in the back of his skull_ "as long as the one who wields the mouse knows, we will have no problem…"_ Luigi shook him off and scoffed "you're weird" and with that, he continued to his destination, it is better for your health if you forget half of his comments entirely.

Mr. L then began to suspect something was wrong when Luigi began to enter boo woods.

Lovely, you go on a vacation in Luigi's memories of Delfino Plaza for a week or so, he goes and a plan something stupid…is Daisy in the woods somewhere?_ "Wait… Luigi, I know she could be a bit annoying, but you didn't have to kill her and-"_ Luigi cuts him off, mortified "I did no such thing! We just… decided to meet in the woods, and that is all." Who the heck would decide to meet in the middle of the woods that are known to be haunted?

Mr. L raised an unseen eyebrow_ "yeah, whatever. I don't believe you one bit"_ he paused _"mind telling me what's going on?"_ He knew for a fact Luigi wouldn't enter these woods for anything. Something had to be up.

After many more minutes of probing and… quacking? Luigi finally began to break down "fine! We're not going to see Daisy today…"

_"Ah-HA!" Mr. L exclaimed "you lie like a rug! What are we really doing here?_" Luigi shook his head "I am not telling you anything, okay? It is a surprise!"

Mr. L eyes went wide_ "a surprise?! Sweet Grambi on a stick- how did that get passed me?"_ Luigi paused for a moment "I am not too sure myself…"

So, for the sake of the plot, they dropped the subject and Luigi continued through the forest until they came across an old, decaying mansion. The Mario brother felt Mr. L trying to stop him _"hey, what is that old house doing there?" _

Luigi shook his head "never mind, I don't want to think about it." There was a pause until Mr. L spoke up_ "oh… that is for another tale… moving on…" _

Once again, for the sake of his mental health, he decided to ignore his other half's comment and continued. Just ahead of them there was a small wooden shack with an eerie green light emitting from the bottom of the door.

For a moment he hesitated but Luigi brought himself to knock on the door. There was a pause before a small old man opened the door; he looked up at the Mario brother with his large rimmed glasses "Luigi old boy! Right on time" the old man gestured for him to enter and Mr. L whispered _"who's the old guy?"_

Luigi closed his eyes and took a deep breath "E. Gadd, so nice to see you again, my old friend" the paranormal scientist greeted him with a quick hug "nice to see you too…" he paused "I, ah, did you bring the…" Luigi quickly answered yes and E. Gadd seems to lighten up "fantastic!"

The next thing he knew E. Gadd handed Luigi a strange purple drink and then… darkness…

Ah, crap…

There were voices surrounding him. His head was throbbing and his chest was burning. "Mr. L?" a more disguised voice came from above him and he wondered if Luigi was back into his own mind "Mr. L? Is that you?"

More voices and his eyes were still too heavy to open "Mr. L! Wake up!" Wake up? He doesn't even sleep to begin with, that voice belonged to Luigi.

Finally he manages to crack open his eyes, just to his luck, everything was still a blur. But this heat, he couldn't be in Luigi's mind, but… maybe he had taken over… cool.

His vision adjusted and- could the little old man get any uglier? Mr. L's eyes widen and pushed E. Gadd off of him "marvelous! What a break through."

Now it was the time for him to begin panicking, where is Luigi? He thought he heard him, did he take over again? Mr. L froze in his spot when another hand rested onto his shoulder.

Slowly he turned to face his own reflection, well, he swore it was. Luigi smiled "calm down bro, you're safe now."

"Luigi?" his voice was rough, deeper, but it was like he had never used it before "I… what the hell did you do?"

Luigi chuckled and pulled him into a hug "just gave you an awesome birthday present" the other was stunned for a moment, until he finally got a good look at the mirror across the small lab.

He saw Luigi, but he looks…different? He leaned over on the table to get a closer look, afraid to leave the table he was lying on. From behind him he saw a weird looking machine with two metal helmets, a table next to him laid vacant although the one he was on had almost a dome lid that was now lifted aside.

E. Gadd appeared into the reflection "we gave you almost a blank clone body of Luigi; when we drove you out of our friend your spirit gave you a new body your own distinct look. Luigi wanted that for you so you won't be considered a simple clone" that explanation went way over Mr. L's head but he didn't care. He had his own… body!

He turned to Luigi, trying to come up with something to say "uh… I…" the Mario brother raised a hand to stop him from continuing "you're welcome…"

Mr. L finally swings his legs over and attempted to stand up, Luigi wanted to jump in and held him up, but like Mr. L's ego, he stopped him from doing so "I can walk" although he promptly stumbled and fell over after his first step.

Finally he got close enough to the mirror (with Luigi's help) and got a better look at himself…

Mr. L was defiantly taller than Luigi (only by a few inches), his shoulders were a bit broader and his jaw was more disguised, although Luigi had soft boyish cheeks, his were a bit thinner. To top it all, Mr. L was paler and his hair and mustache goatee combo was black. Although the alter-ego scoffed at the white shorts and matching t-shirt.

He stood to his full height and puffed out his chest "oh yeah, I'm back!" Luigi gave him a warm smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, I got another present for you!" Luigi disappeared into another room (which is awesome, because he could actually be alone) and returned with a large box "I am sure it was too wide and short for you now but I believe that you would want to see these again."

In side the box was his old outfit! Mr. L felt his eyes begin to water and he quickly put on his mask to conceal that fact, after all, reputations…remember? His milky, near completely white eyes were a shocking contrast to his old mask- which made Luigi wonder if that was the sole purpose of having him wear the article of clothing in the first place.

"You know that I did some research and that today really is the day that I was hypnotized, creating you…so today truly is your birthday Mr. L."

Mr. L looked up at Luigi; he knew that he had forgotten something!

Luigi stood back and watched Mr. L marveled over each article of clothing, until he put on his old hat with glee. The Mario brother then realized that for the first time in almost a year, Luigi finally would get a full night sleep.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** yay! Mr. L has his own body now! He could do whatever he wants without asking Luigi! I wanted to find the date for when Super Paper Mario had been released but my search had come to a blank. I wanted that date to be mentioned as Mr. L's birthday, you know, to try to squeeze another joke in there.

I'll get better… speaking of jokes, did you think the forth wall jokes were too much? They had them in the game and I wanted to set up that feel for what I had planned later. Don't worry, this is most likely the only chapter that would have a forth wall joke or two.

Happy waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, THIS IS IMPORTANT- I was messing around with my profile and before I knew it, I accidentally deleted a review, and I am sorry. I am at the stage where I start to see what my new Fanfiction powers could do… Like Superman playing with his lasers and X-Ray vision… come on… you know he does it…**

**Anyhow, the magical plot fairies from mars visit me the other night and I have this sudden need to write this next chapter.**

**So, the usual, I do not own Mario and all of his members of his Mafia. I just came to him on his daughters wedding day to offer him a deal that he could never turn down… this crummy Fanfiction. He shot me in the face. I was reanimated the next day to write this for you because I want your brain- I mean… reviews.**

**Oh, and the first half of this chapter was inspired by the Beatles tune "I just seen a face" because I needed inspiration to write. So in honor of this sudden breakage of the writers block, I name this chapter after one of their immortal tunes. Thank you, and now, enjoy.**

* * *

**Consequence**

**Chapter two: I just seen a face**

The walk from boo woods was almost a magical experience. Mr. L tried hard to contain his excitement and continue his cool and calm expression as for the first time he was walking beside his other half, his alternative personality, his… its Luigi.

But it was not just the fact that he is walking next to the man who housed his entity in his head. There were hundreds of things that were running through his mind, making him almost dizzy.

He was free, just like that. He could do whatever he wanted without facing the infamous wrath of the youngest Mario… isn't he considered to be the youngest Mario brother now? Whatever, he doesn't care; he just missed being alive in general. It is a wonderful feeling…especially the breathing part, inside of Luigi's mind he felt like he was in a frozen blanket, it took him the first months of his "life" to learn how to move in the endless and fertile mind that Luigi possess.

That and he could continue his own train of thought without being interrupted by Luigi. Despite the fun he seemed to had, it was hard to keep a thought process going, the green thunder often got so frustrated sometimes that he would take it out on poor Luigi, even more so when he couldn't invent, that to him was hell…But now Mr. L is his own man; he never had to fear of being locked away in someone's mind again…

After all the endless possibilities that was running through his head, his mind kept coming to his newest affiliation, a lovely lady by the name of Pauline. Pauline! Oh yeah, he could now talk to her, hold her, and just be in her presence without having that shadow of Luigi wanting to leave or ending the conversation. He wondered if she would remember him, or even want to be with him, after all, it had been two months since they had been in the same room…that kiss, it now replayed in his mind several times, a warmth began to spread across his cheeks.

The walk out of boo woods were over as soon as it started. Mr. L could bask in the reverence that he was able to get lost to his own thoughts. Luigi turned to him with a peaceful smile "hey, want to go to the castle with me?"

Mr. L gave him a weird look "what!? Are you crazy" he shook his head "if Peach saw me… I would have game ended in a heart beat" he felt a hand on his shoulder, now it was Luigi's turn to shake his head "nope, not at all, because I have one more surprise for you…"

The counterpart shrugged his shoulders "yeah, well, I am the bad guy remember? The villain, the black sheep, and the outlaw" he took a breath realizing that despite his new body he would still have his reputation "listen, I can understand that you wanted me out of your head, and frankly, I love this body. But you can't expect me or anybody who crossed me to drop everything and decide to love each other…"

Luigi stared at him for a moment, with those Grambi awful loving eyes "Mario had dropped everything and decided to give you a chance."

"Well, Mario had hit his head on one too many bricks!"

The Mario brother smiled "Mario wasn't the only one who wants to accept you…"

Mr. L raised his eyebrows "yeah, I am sure Bowser would love to give me a big old, back breaking hug…then throw me a tea party, oh what a jolly-willy-nilly-sugary puff ball day that would be.. "

Despite his protest, he didn't realize that Luigi already led him to the castle and they were on the bridge heading towards the large front door. Now Mr. L realizes that you should never get distracted around a Mario brother, especially one who could be a witty and manipulative as Luigi could be. Don't let that shy and sweet demeanor fool you, under those boyish features and soft blue eyes lies a viper waiting to strike, Mr. L learned the hard way…

How could he fall for something that he obviously taught Luigi to do? Mr. L narrowed his eyes at his counterpart "oh, you're going to play that card, eh?" Luigi smirked and began towards the door "I learned from the best…"

The green thunder shook his head "I think that you are hanging out with the wrong kind of people then, I am supposed to be the smartest one here!" Mr. L called out, not caring about continuing the conversation any more than wanting to see Bowser or even worse Daisy again.

They entered the large foyer and to his surprised, it was very dark "what the heck?!" Now this was starting to make him angry "you said that-"

"SURPRISE!"

Oh… it was a surprise party… Mr. L felt even more stupid, he was never the one for surprise parties. But at least it wasn't an ambush, which was the first thing that they teach you in a Minion training course, never trust dark rooms. Lesson never learned.

He almost wished that he was back in Luigi's head, safe, unseen, mostly because all eyes were on him. Don't get him wrong, he did like the attention, but the people here… he doesn't even know, let alone like to begin with. Where's Mario? Yeah, this situation made him wish that Mario was here too- oh… there he is, by the buffet table… typical.

Minutes had passed and as usual for a party that involved him, people came to meet him, congratulate him and leave him, and with learning that pattern Mr. began to relax.

Once again he is left to his thoughts, which is always a bad thing because it remembered a familiar girl and the realization that he can't find her anywhere… which seem to cut him at some level, maybe Pauline had moved on.

Mr. L sat on a chair and he watched Luigi bow to Daisy and pulled her into a loving embrace, well, at least he is happy…It was when Mr. L decided to spike the punch bowl (just for old times' sake) is when he spotted a flash of red from the corner of his eye. "Pauline?" he stopped what he was doing and decided to follow that color, and follow he did, all over the castle.

Every time he see that red he would go after it, like a cat chasing his prey, he left the main party and ran down the hall where he last seen the bit of red.

Now he was in some back yard, it was large with two separate gardens divided by a concrete patio and a large fountain behind him on either side of the doors hung large flags with the Mushroom Crest. The sun had finally set and everything was draped with the night sky, the fountain was lit a soft yellow illumining the patio and the edges of the garden. Mr. L of course did not pay attention to the detail and continue to look for that seductive flash of red.

There he saw the color and finally he was able to catch up to it. "HA!" he cried out and the creature in red turned to him "ah… what in the Underwhere are you supposed to be?!" He blinked and his confidence once again left him.

With that, Birdo narrowed his…her…whatever eyes "oh!" the egg-shooter approached him and Mr. L felt a twinge of fear as he began to walk backwards. Nearly falling into the large fountain "gah, go away!"

Suddenly he felt a warm hand rest itself on his shoulder and suddenly, that… whatever it was seem to understand and left… which was weird. But then again this whole story is weird to begin with so now we need to stop questioning this story's motive.

He turned to face a familiar set of violet eyes and a warm smile, her hair was pulled up and she was wearing a nice red cocktail dress, completed with a thin scarf and heels, his throat began to tighten "you- Pauline… you came!"

Pauline smiled "of course, I would! You thought I would miss a good party?"

They stood there, silent, just marveling at this new found company "you came all this way to see me?" He was amazed that someone like her could be so….why is there a big… hairy monkey behind her?

The ape in question began to snarl at him in disproval and Mr. L felt the blood leave his face for the third time tonight. Pauline snapped out of her smiling gaze to address the ape behind her "oh, I'm sorry, Mr. L, this is my friend Donkey Kong, he was also invited- he wanted to escort me…"

Who ever thought was a good idea to invite to invite a giant ape to his party is an idiot and deserves to get missiles aimed at his big stupid head.

Mr. L quickly decides to play it smooth, this is his only shot, it is now or never and he is not going to let a freaking ape ruin his first real night with Pauline. "Well, nice to meet you Donkey Kong…" his voice was smooth and he was surprised with himself that he was able to keep this calm.

The ape bared his teeth at him and snarled; he turned his back and decided to sit in a patch of flowers. Pauline found this cute but Mr. L felt like he had been rejected by the ape… can you be rejected by an ape? Nobody knows but now apparently it is a thing…

"He's just jealous" she snapped him out of his thoughts and stroked his jaw "you look different" he frowned "is that a bad thing, because I couldn't help that bit" she smiled "nah, I think it's cute" she tugged on his goatee for good measure, he smirked "awesome, because I thought they did a pretty good job, I don't even need a mask that much because they made me look different than Luigi"

Pauline decided to close the space between them and pulled him into a hug "I think that is wonderful…and I especially like the height thing too" yeah, now they were around the same height.

Hey, he just realized that this was his first hug! He didn't count Luigi because it was like hugging himself and he did not let that weird old man go anymore near him, help or not… the old man seemed to be into poking and prodding with a scalpel and that thought alone made in uncomfortable. The last thing that he needed was to be another lab rat.

Another thing he realized that this is the first real conversation he had in months with Pauline without Luigi being the barrier between them. At last, after months of building up their relationship through line number Luigi he is finally able to hold her, to confirm that she is real. That this whole thing is real and not some alternative reality that he created in the small space he has in Luigi's mind.

Mr. L finally brought himself to wrap his arms around her, his hand buried in her hair, and allowed his body to finally relax, taking in the scent of lavender. Although he just realizing how chilly it was outside and Mr. L begin to wonder if himself and the girl of his dreams should be standing out here in this weather.

He glanced at the ape who he found was sneaking a peak in return, the ape snarled again and like a stubborn child he turned back to watching the wall. He rolled his eyes but then closed him, smiling at the feel of Pauline resting her head on his shoulder…As much as he had loved this moment, bad guys always had that streak of bad karma or just bad luck in general, and his came into the form of Mario barging in, looking for them.

"Hey you guys- I- oh… did I interrupt something?" Pauline could feel that dirty look that Mr. L was shooting at Mario and she couldn't help but to smile, but still, Mario was her friend and he was showing concern.

She lifted her head and turned to the red-capped hero "yeah, but it's fine. Do you need anything?" Pauline asked and Mario gave a weak smile, uneasy at how close the villain was holding her, but he shook it off, now was not the time to dig up old grudges. "Yeah, Luigi and I were looking for you, because we have something and-"

"Oh yeah, I had a party" Mr. L took Pauline by the hand and led her into the warm castle. Leaving Donkey Kong alone in Peach's garden, minutes later he turned to glare at Mr. L again to realize that they were gone!

"?!"

-Page Break-

Not that many people were around anymore and to his relief, what were left were all familiar faces… really familiar faces…. Holy-

"'Ey 'L, guess who that wee Junior Minion 'gain!"

"Golly Mr. L, you're all new looking!"

"It is nice to see you again, Mr. L"

Mr. L let go of Pauline and approached the familiar minions of Count Bleck "guys, it is…" he narrowed his eyes "I am not a Junior Minion! I was the closest to achieving the Counts Goal and-" Luigi hushed him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Nastasia raised her hand "no, Mr. L, none of us were. I don't know if you remember or not…"

Oh right… Mr. L looked down, remembering how close he really was and remember Dimentio "did his game really end?" The formal assistant gave a small but weak smile, none of them realize that Mr. L's memory is a bit out of date after his barely living but conscious form inside of Luigi was taken over by Dimentio, finally giving the boost that needed him to 'live' in Luigi's head as almost a separate entity all together. Although it came with a price that Mr. L had to once again fight Mario and the others but more like some kind of a sick puppet to the jester "yes, thankfully."

Luigi felt a sadness begin to enter the room at the mention of the deceased jester "Mr. L, speaking of that... Mario had saved something from the ruins that I believe it rightfully belong to you…"

The Mario brother stepped forward and handed Mr. L some long, rolled up pieces of paper. Mr. L gave him a weird look but unrolled it and nearly let out a squeal "Brobot!" to think he had lost the blueprints forever! When he learned that the castle crumbled and that Brobot was not spared left a bit of a hole in his chest. Mario never understood the spiritual connection the green thunder had with the large machine, but thankfully Luigi at least had an idea and decided to leave the subject alone. Mainly because when Mr. L rants…he goes all out and you sit there for several hours just listening to him.

He gave the blueprints a quick squeeze and hid the papers in the coat he was wearing. Mario gave Luigi an uneasy look and Luigi continued by clearing his throat "now, Mr. L, you can imagine that we have to put a bit of a restriction on Brobot right?"

What?

Luigi continued "we're not fighting, and hopefully we don't need Brobot for any combat like situations, okay? So we can't allow you to build any more weapons…"

Mr. L gave a hopeless frown "even the missiles?" Luigi nodded "even the missiles." The mechanic frowned and looked at his blueprints again "fine! As long I got my robotic brother back, I don't care…"

Luigi gave him a smile and an apologetic look "thank you for understanding…"

Mr. L turned and watched as Nastasia and the others converse with Pauline, who you can tell she had never seen such creatures before. Donkey Kong watched in the distance, intimidated by the larger member, O' Chunks. Who needs a couple of lasers and whatnots when you have something like this? Well, if you think of it, missiles does sound a bit nice right now, but maybe he could substitute it with some fireworks… that is not too dangerous, right?

Mr. L turned to Luigi and sighed "yeah… I guess that I could survive…"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: whoa, that was exhausting, but I did it! A bit longer than what I usually do, but hey, if Mr. L can give of Missiles, MISSILES, then I can give you an extra page or two. Ha, Luigi being a parent cracks me up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** okay, chapter three… I love the individuals that continue to review from my fist story. I will keep that in mind when I start to do requests on here, and I will do a request thingy. Believe me.

Another thing, I found the US release date (which is April 9) so I now have a date to use with Mr. L's birthday.

This chapter isn't as funny as I wanted it to be. But I wanted a lot of violence and horror in here too, but I can only choose two on the website.

Other than that, please remember that I do not own Mario or any of his groupies. Although I love to hang with them…they ended up jumping me anyway, but like I said, I am a glutton for punishment.

…

What I am saying is that I hope you enjoy my blood sweat and tears, because this chapter was a pain in the neck to write.

* * *

**Consequences?**

**Chapter three: the Underwhere**

Such a place was never as cold, or dark, or even as lifeless as the Underwhere. But as of today, the neither kingdom of the afterlife was angrier than anything else.

And it was all because of a certain _Mechanic..._

Jaydes was fuming; she had made sure that Mr. L was locked well into Luigi's mind. Why? Well, because a certain artifact was still… uh… the Chaos Heart was never destroyed. Turns out that banishment was not the same as destroying something.

The Love between Timpani and Blumiere stopped the void and the Chaos Heart. But sadly nothing can destroy something as evil as the Chaos Heart. But her hope was to safely contain it, and it had to be Luigi.

But she didn't have the heart to tell the heroes, they been through enough, they deserve to have a restful night. Especially Mario, he would never be the same knowing that his brother can easily destroy the world if he ever to loose control. Something such as this had to be a well kept secret, so well kept even Luigi of all people doesn't know what he is housing in his own body. She thought that if he doesn't know, he would never figure out his powers and never ended up releasing it by accident.

She never dreamed of Mr. L being the chosen host in the end.

She had never thought of Luigi ever having the ability of creating Mr. L to begin with...

To her horror, Luigi had somehow tapped into the Chaos Heart while the heroes were fighting Dimentio and himself. She never will understand what he felt but he somehow brought Mr. L to life and with that little help from that extreme jester, Mr. L had developed into a full body apparition inside of Luigi. Mr. L was literally born from the Chaos Heart.

Luigi was a fool to always find love and excuses for anything. He ended up loving Mr. L like his own child and –boom- he was created. Now she had to deal with the fact that was remains of the Chaos Heart is inside of Mr. L and that now he is running around outside of Luigi. And she is stuck dealing with all the panicked souls in her kingdom, who thinks that the Chaos Heart is back.

When E. Gadd dies… she is going to have a word with him, because she can't simply go up there and get Mr. L, he is alive and finally started living for real. She'll be breaking her own rules. The only thing that she could hope for is that he would somehow come down here without dying.

That and E. Gadd gave him a special ring to wear, a ring that prevents any paranormal activity from the Underwhere and the left over sprits that was still in the living realm. They weren't to sure how stable Mr. L's body was.

Oh, did she also mention that Dimentio couldn't be found anywhere in the Underwhere? He's not alive or anything, he is just apart of the living realm still. Once again Dimentio had done it! So now if jester found out that Mr. L is out of Luigi and Grambi knows where…the queen doesn't want to think about it…

So instead she sits back on her throne, not knowing what to do, seeing that the Pure Hearts are all missing except for Luvbi, although neither of them knows that the pure truly returned.

As you can see that the queen is truly having a terrible day…so bad that her bad day to seem to last months… _years_… three to be precise.

**-In the realm of the not so dead-**

Pauline lay comfortably on her couch, watching television with a bowl of popcorn. Mr. L had stepped out because she ran out of tea and he decided to be a gentleman and pick up some more. They had been together for over three years and things were going on wonderfully. She doesn't even mind that she is dating a villain. Other people do, but who gives a crap?

Meanwhile Mr. L, with a small bag in tow began to enter the block where their apartment building was standing. Naturally the mushroom people of Crystal City are not to accepting of the super villain and steer clear from him.

Which is fun because he doesn't have to deal with most of the traffic of this Grambi-forsaken city, and in the theater he never had to worry about not getting the good seats, especially when you are trying to impress your lady...or you lady's very hairy monkey friend.

It took him a strange ritual to allow him to be accepted (which involves him dangling by foot over a bat of boiling banana juice while his family threw his rocks at his head, something that he would never want to talk about.) But now the two are finally able to get along with each other to some degree. He did it for Pauline.

Speaking of his lovely brunette, he should really be getting back. He took a bit long at the store because he couldn't find what he needed and the idiots who worked there were too scared to help. Don't tell her, but when he found what he was looking for, he was so pissed he kind of walked out without paying for it.

Mr. L adjusted his coat and the bandanna around his neck. Checking his reflection in a passing window to a book store, he then paused when he noticed a large hairy beast behind him, breathing down his neck. He narrowed his eyes with a huff, so much for smelling good. "What's up DK?" The ape let out a huff and a snarl watching him with very jaded eyes. He smell mean.

Mr. L turned to him, crossing his arms "is this going to be long? Pauline is waiting for me, I got her tea and…" the ape cocked his head to the side, mean man got her present?

"She would be worrying about me if I took to long…" Mr. L trailed off again, "what are you looking at? Take a picture you ape. Have at you."

Donkey Kong growled at him and pushed him, he dropped the bag with the box of tea bags as he hit the window behind him.

Mr. L gasped and narrowed his eyes "what the hell do you think you're doing you stupid f-" he cut himself off when he felt his chest began to burn and a trickle of blood trailed down from the corner of his lips. He placed a hand on his chest and doubled over in pain. Donkey Kong looked down at him in horror. He didn't mean to hurt the mean man, the red lady would be mad at him!

The monkey huffed at him, pressing the back of his hand on his cheek and drew back red. Mr. L was curled up on the ground twitching and giving out silent screams, his jaw held wide open.

Donkey Kong screeched in panic and threw him over his shoulder and began to run to his apartment, run to Pauline. The red lady would know what to do.

Above them a giant purple and black void began to open above their heads and a bright outline began to trace itself over the void, taking shape of a very familiar masquerade mask.

Dimentio found him.

* * *

Pauline, unaware of the chaos happening outside was shocked to see Donkey Kong hanging outside of her window with Mr. L over his shoulder. His teeth were bared in a grimace and she recognizes that he was terrified. She jumped off the couch and opened the window "DK! What happened?" Pauline felt her heart stopped when Donkey Kong gently laid Mr. L at her feet.

She kneeled down and gathered him in her arms "'L" she cried out, shaking him lightly "L! Wake up! Please!" Pauline quickly wiped her face, she looked up at Donkey Kong "what's-" she cuts her self off and stared up at the window, outside the void seem to grow faster than it had ever before. She remembered seeing those years ago, but it was so far away, now it was there, right outside of her window.

She turned her gaze back to a very panicked and guilt ridden Donkey Kong "get me the phone DK… we need Mario…"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: **yay! I got a plot! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this is another sad chapter... justs a heads up...but it will get happier. Just remember that.

I do not own Lord Mario and his loyal followers in the cult of Nintendo. But I will gladly be their yearly pagan sacrifice…

Um...that's about it...so, enjoy.

* * *

**Consequence?**

**Chapter Four: time of peril**

"Order! Order! I will have order!"

The lovely Princess Peach raised her hand in a panic. The circle of aging Toads around her all stared at her like she had sprouted a second head. It was Mr. L and the void that they were talking about. She had been there before, how could they not understand that she could be so calm is a bit beyond her own reason. This had happened before.

The league of Toads surrounding her was an established court that represents the different parts of the Mushroom Kingdom.

One of the Mushroom kingdom judges stood up "I think we should send the devil from once him came!" there was a chorus of agrees and Peach in her mind began to panic, because she knew that these older toads are a bit traditional when it comes to dealing with anything supernatural.

Peach then decides when this blows over (and she knew for a fact it will) that she needs to establish a new system of how she should run this kingdom…

The princess stood up and once again waved her hand "listen here! Mr. L, although he may be a bad guy…"

"Then he should had been executed the day he crawled from the slime pit he had spawned from"

Peach paused, giving the mushroom a kind of stare that a parent would give to a child "as I was saying… he had never done anything wrong. It wasn't his fault that he was forced this unfortunate situation upon himself." She paused "we should handle this situation more with care and consideration… what if this had happened to our friend Luigi?"

A pause…

"Who is Luigi?"

Peach sat down in a huff, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "What if it was Mario?"

Now a real silence took place of the room. She gave them an indescribable look, but inside she was frowning, heartbroken about how these people worship one and leaves the other in the dark. But she couldn't be angry with them. The Mushroom people have an incredible one track mind. They're funguses, they can't help it.

"I say we execute the masked man! We could send the fiend and its curse back to hell!"

Peach stared ahead, realizing that it is going to be a _long night_…

* * *

Pauline couldn't take her eyes off of him. He lay there, curled up into a thick blanket. Earlier when she called Mario panicked. They had discovered something that was beyond their comprehension.

There was this shape of a heart, followed by some swirls and sharper lines that seem to be carved into his chest. Something she had never seen before on him, and believe her, she had _seen_ his_ bare_ chest before…

Mr. L cracked his eyes open, red had stained the sides of his mouth and he was paler than… ever. Pauline gently climbed under his bundles of blankets and cuddled to his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. His heart beat was frantic and it made her sick to her stomach.

She felt his hand stroke the back of her head and sighed "I never thought... that any of this would happen..."

Pauline, Donkey Kong and Mr. L had been brought from the city back to the Mushroom Palace by the Mario brothers. They had been sitting around in this small waiting room for nearly hours. Not to long after Luigi joins them, apparently he was in Sarsaland with Daisy when the void began to appear and he immediately raced back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario then entered the room, the color seemed too had drained from his face, holding a piece of paper "Peach couldn't do anything… the Mushroom kingdom court had made up their minds… they-they want Mr. L to be executed tomorrow morning at eight o'clock."

The thick atmosphere in the room seem to get even thicker, for the first time since this whole situation started, Pauline began to cry, burying her face into his chest. Mr. L held her tighter than he ever did before… he just got her back…

Mario sat down next to the couple in defeat "I'm sorry…" there was a pause until he felt a hand rest lightly over his. The Mario brother looked up to marvel at the fact that Mr. L was smiling at him "I know…"

Suddenly several Mushroom guards came barging into the room, ripping the weakened Mr. L from Pauline's arms.

_"NO!"_ she cried out, she leaped up and attempted to grab her boyfriend back "please! You can't take him!" several more guards held her back, until she was forced to give up, silently crying into her hands. Donkey Kong watched on, in confusion. He wants to help but the soldiers were his friends, the good guys.

Mario watched helpless as Mr. L… his brother was being dragged out to a cold cell. He turned to his brother who was equally if not more as torn, like he was loosing a child. Luigi stared at him, his eyes glazed over, his bottom lip trembling…

Suddenly Pauline ran up again and pulled Mr. L in a passionate kiss, and like before, he was ripped away from her, but not before grabbing Mario's hand, leaving a small object behind.

Mario stood there his hand still outstretched in shock. Mr. L had given him a familiar, determined look. Certain badness was still lurking in his light blue, almost completely white eyes that left Mario in such a position that he never had dealt with before.

The Mario brother looked down at his hand to see a small key. Then to Pauline who was crumpled onto the floor. Then to Luigi whose look broke his heart more than anybody else in this room.

That night Mario hand truly learned that it was okay to be bad sometimes.

* * *

**-Pauline and Mr. L's apartment- the next morning-**

Because of the way she had acted Pauline wasn't allowed to see her man anymore. It broke her down and when eight o'clock began to creep closer. She knew that he was going to loose him again, this time for good.

The void outside of her window seems to pulse and it grew bigger. Which was now a comfort to her, if Mr. L dies, and that void didn't cease to exist, she would be at peace to know that this pain will go away. That she and everybody who took him away from her would go away. That everything and everybody will be as empty as she feel.

The light and life in the world seem to be fading.

She stood outside her apartment window; her bags were packed seeing that she couldn't stand to be in this apartment any longer.

_It was now seven fifty-eight in the morning._

She was wearing all black. Her best funeral wear, fully dressed, seeing that is all she could do for him now. His hat was pressed hard against her chest by both hands, she sat by the window, her makeup was smeared and wiped away.

_Eight o'clock._

The world was now colorless.

She gasped and cried harder into his hat, her body shaking, her head throbbing. The apartment was even emptier now. Like the life seem to be drained for good.

_Eight ten._

The void never shrank.

_Oh thank Grambi._

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** 'sniff' don't worry! There are still a lot of chapters to go! I promise that it will get better! I swear!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** sadness is sad? You know? But this one has a happy ending! I swear!

I worship the Almighty Mario and his tribunal of Gods and Goddesses by sacrificing my corndogs and lemonade every two weeks, but I sadly do not own them. You can't own someone or something who clearly owns your soul…. I swear… Mario owns my soul…I don't know how but I must had done something really stupid...

_**JUST TO NOTE: **_some crudness, and a naughty word, maybe sexual if your mind is in the gutter. But I am not going to point out what because it is no big deal. Rated T, remember? Nothing in here is too bad though, I am not going to randomly throw in something nasty without giving a warning. I would never do that to any of you. You all deserve the best from me, and that is all I am going to give to you. The best.

With that said, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Consequences?**

**Chapter five: a lesson in life: Never let Mario eat before anything important.**

**-Pauline's Apartment-**

She had been crying for hours strait until her eyes were too sore to cry any longer, her stomach was clenching because she couldn't eat, she hadn't let go of Mr. L's cap all day.

People were celebrating in the streets. That Mr. L was gone. How dare they, how dare they celebrate her love's death?

But they soon began to panic when the void began go grow bigger and the outline of the masquerade mask seem to grow even more demonic. Pauline smiled to herself at their panic and fear, knowing that Mr. L would have been pointing and laughing at the fools below her.

She looked down at the hat again; his scent was still on it- motor oil and his favorite shampoo, the only thing that she could almost pretend he was still with her, Pauline felt like a widow although they never married. It made her feel sick.

He had a life ahead of him, a life with her.

…

To make things worse, Luigi bursts in wearing black. A smudge of grease was on his face and a green bandana was loose around his neck. Just lovely, if this was a way to make her feel better, it was a stupid idea.

Then Mario barged in wearing black and green too, but this time a mask was loose around his neck.

_"Pauline!"_

She felt a sudden anger fill herself and she threw the hat in the rage "why the hell you're dressing like that? I just lost the love of my life and you two morons decide to dress like him!"

There was a pause and Mario began to feel a little stupid from not changing out of the outfit. Luigi felt completely comfortable, seeing that he was Mr. L at one point. So he didn't understand the problem she was having… oh wait…

Mario took a step back "we had a good reason…"

**-Earlier that morning- Thirty minutes before Mr. L's execution-**

He had watched the sunrise outside of his cell window. The pain had dwindled to an ache and Mr. L was thankful for it. But then again, he rather had been in so much pain that his heart would stop, inside this cell. So those stupid mushroom people would never get the satisfaction that they actually caught a real bad guy and actually execute them, (because it must be their first execution in about three hundred years. They are that bad.)

Trigger happy toads are the _worst_ kind of toads you can imagine.

He overheard that he was going to have to stand in front of some sorry looking soldiers while they all shoot at him. They chose this kind of death for him because they are most likely want to play with their toys, because the sorry excuse of Peach's army don't know defense if it bit them, so their shiny new guns were just sitting in a corner collection dust.

So he waits, his hands cuffed behind him, his body slammed, curled up in a corner of this large cold cell.

There was a click and his cell door slid open, revealing Peach in black. She carefully stepped towards him "I'm so sorry…"

Mr. L looked up at her, a look of defeat crossed his face "…you tried your best…" Peach kneeled down and hugged him "I should have tried harder… but the court was established to outrank me on certain subjects…" she sat on the dirty floor across from him, her hand on his lap.

He stared into her eyes "tell Pauline that she meant the world to me…" she gave a weak smile "I will." Who knew final wishes could be the most promising wishes.

He closed his eyes and sighed "I never wanted this to happen. I thought that we would have been free from any of this crap. I was planning to... marry her, you know? Some time in the future. We really could have had a life together…"

Mr. L swallowed "wow, you really care for her." She cut in with a small, sad smile "you know, about four years ago, you would had laughed at the idea of marriage and settling down."

He gave her an odd look "who said about settling down? Can't we say our I dos and go blow up something? With _missiles_ preferably…" Peach couldn't help but chuckle at his comment "you will never change."

Mr. L smirked "what? Does romance usually make a villain all mushy or something?" He paused "although a partner in crime would be awesome, so have at you."

Peach stood up and kissed him on his forehead "they're going to bring you up to the range in a few minutes… I have to go now…"

Mr. L sighed "thanks for the company, before I die or something…"

She began to head towards the door, her eyes beginning to water "goodbye Mr. L…"

He was silent as she left, his head hung loose, his arms still tightly bonded and facing the wall. Peach gave him once last look and slid the door shut.

_She was dressed for his funeral that was going to be held tonight._

Mr. L once again looked out the window, his girlfriend only on his mind now. "If only you were here right now… instead of that frilly Princess."

Several toad guards then entered the room and Mr. L finally gave up on hope and decided to entertain himself "it's such a lovely day for an execution, officers?"

They took him to a small room where they fitted him in a suit. This was to be made a public event. At least they let him keep his mask; maybe to ease the guilt that they were killing a "Mario Brother," mostly out of superstition and an old moldy prophet.

"You will hang today…"

Mr. L looked up at him as they button up his shirt "what? I thought I was going to get a firing squad?"

The Mushroom shook his head "no sir, we decided that we want to give our gallows some attention…"

At least he has the hope the gallows would collapse under his weight from sitting in the rain for Grambi knows how long. That and they are a bit squeamish about all the blood that would happen when you shoot a human, repeatedly, without _missiles._

Once again his hands were bonded behind his back. Realizing how truly deep their heads were buried in the ass of old-aged tradition. Mr. L now felt like he was a man out of time.

If a noose won't work, they would burn him at the stake, and Mr. L can't come up with a plan B if they burn at the stake. They began to walk the long and narrow hallway to his demise.

…

Just his luck the gallows were too old to do the deed.

…

Who ever is coming up with all these ideas is either a moron, can't make up her mind, or is having too much fun with this subject.

So instead, the noose had been removed and they decide to tie him to a pole, surrounding him were hay and screaming, angry villagers. The princess watched in a distance in pure horror, and for some reasons, Pauline or the Mario brothers are nowhere in sight. Which broke the mechanic more than his own death sentence, if only he could see her face one last time…

As a taller toad read his rights, Mr. L watched on, making faces at the crowd who shank back in horror. All he had left is his entertainment, and he is going to abuse that.

The older toad closed his book, angry that this prisoner is not even paying attention to his last rights. "Do you, Mr. L, child of the Chaos Heart, do you have any last words?"

Mr. L paused, like he had something considerate to say… "_Beh, forse dovresti chiedere a tua madre… aveva molto da dire come della notte scorsa…_" he raised both eye and grinned suggestively, the priest gave him a blank stare, wondering if he should just ignore his loose Italian or should be deeply insulted.

Giving the masked man one last look he whispered "may Grambi be with you, you fiend" and tossed the lit torch that was in his hand on the hay.

The fire quickly began to circle Mr. L, who was still tied onto the pole and he began to realize that he was really going to die. But still he gave out a stone cold face. Not letting them win in the end is better than nothing.

...

Minutes had passed, and nobody came to save him. Mr. L's vision began to blur and his eyes were blood shot from the thick smoke around him, his lungs burned.

...

He was beginning to loose consciousness before his blurred vision could make out the outline of… Brobot…?

Before his senses began to give away he could feel himself being cut from the rope that held him to his stake. He felt his brothers laying him down and one of the pressing against his chest. And before he saw darkness he had the disgusting realization that Mario was giving him mouth-to-mouth.

Not one of his best moments…

* * *

He came to in the bottom level of his robotic brother and he forced himself to sit up, he was covered in soot and ashes, and was blanked by a thin sheet, he soon realized that he was in his old bed.

He had built Brobot with a small area sectioned off. Like a small mattress that those truck drivers had behind their seats. He built this for when he goes out on stake outs for his Count, and for the fact that Brobot was his home, seeing that the Count never exactly provided him with a bed to sleep on. Just a large chamber where he could build whatever he wants.

Just ahead of his bed sat two figures in Brobot's cockpit, both dressed in his likeness and arguing over directions and what button to press so they do not destroy the large machine. On one of their laps sat a manual that he wrote on how to pilot the robot.

"Uh…"

The two people dressed up like himself turned to face Mr. L, revealing none other than the Mario brothers themselves. Luigi gasped and tacked him with a hug "you're alive! We thought that we were too late!" He cried and Mr. L realized that he now owe the Mario brothers a favor… that and Luigi was hugging him too tight "get off..."

Luigi backed away and laughed sheepishly, Mario landed Brobot somewhere deep in a forest and went to hand him a bottle of water "sorry for the mouth thing bro, you were going to suffocate if we didn't do anything…"

Mr. L then noticed a stale pasta taste in his mouth with a grimace "did you eat before you saved me?" Mario shrugged his shoulders "what? I was hungry…"

The mechanic shivered and drank the water greedily "thanks, but I don't like pasta very much…" Mario let out a small laugh and Luigi helped him stand up, giving him a quick hug "we need to get back to Crystal City, Pauline didn't know of our plans and she is thinking that you are dead…"

That comment caught him off guard and he ended up spitting some water out because of it "what are you waiting for!" Mr. L jumped back to his control seat, where he rightfully belonged "my girl is in need of her bad guy!"

Luigi and Mario sat on the mattress, watching Mr. L go straight at work, barking commands to the robot and finally pressing the right buttons, making the robot pilot a lot better than they could ever dream of.

It is a known fact that Mr. L can almost pilot anything…

* * *

He stood outside of their apartment, what if she was mad at him? He could hear Mario try to explain why they are dressed like him but her shouts of anger drowned him out, she sounded like she was in so much pain.

Mr. L then decided that enough was enough; this pain of hers will go away. He straightens himself off and dusted most of the soot and ashes off of himself. Taking a deep breath Mr. L then began a cool stride into his own home.

Suddenly the atmosphere seem to shift and he could feel Mario and Luigi physically began to relax, but not he gives a crap about them now, his eyes were all on his girl.

Mascara was running down her face and she tried so hard to wipe that away, almost embarrassed about the way she appears. Mr. L took a step closer; it was like their first date again. Tense and a sense of longing, Pauline quickly removed the space between them and pulled him in an iron grip "don't ever- ever do that again you idiot!"

Mr. L held her tighter, covering her face with kisses "no, I think I wouldn't, burning at the stake like a witch is not much of a fun adventure." She gave him a small but incredibly happy smile, fixing the hair on his head and returning the cap "much better."

They stood there for a few more moments, just being in each others embrace again. Luigi cleared his throat "we don't have much time with the void over this city. So I suggest you two rests for the day and get your bags packed in the morning. We need to take Brobot and go to E. Gadds shack…"

Pauline, who was resting her head on her man's shoulder, nodded lazily "sounds like a plan." Mr. L gave Luigi an odd look "why do we need to go back to that old creep's house again?" Mario sighed "because he said that he found a way to get to the Underwhere, because if that void is there, Dimentio could be back…"

The sound of his name made chills go up his spine. Luigi continued "he could be looking for you because you have the Chaos Heart's power. If that void is what collective energy he had…" he swallowed "imagine what he would do if he got a hold of you…"

Pauline looked up at Mr. L "that really sounds like a plan now…" he stared at her, his hand on her cheek. Mario and Luigi made their leave, Parking Brobot on the roof and heading back, knowing that the mushroom people still seeing them as heroes, so nobody will go after them, because they now think there is more than one Mr. L.

Pauline and Mr. L stood there for several minutes, his forehead pressing against hers "so this really might be the last day we can be together…" his voice whispered.

So you could imagine that they did everything _but_ rest for the nightmare that is happening tomorrow.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** What Mr. L said in Italian was "Well, maybe you should ask your mother... she had a lot to say as of last night..." I wanted to add something cheeky knowing that Mr. L would abuse another language as much as his brobotics. I don't know if it was correct or not, I took Italian and defiantly was not the top of my class, so there I used Google translate. Don't hunt me down and try to kill me.

Also, this story is going to be a bit longer than the last one. So the next chapter or the chapter after that is not going to be the final chapter, so get that thought out of your head you silly person. We have quite a ways to go. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** wow, I had no clue how to approach this chapter in no way. I always had this problem when it comes to starting the climax and the climax itself. The resolution is just as a pain too. I am sure, if Mr. L himself had read this, he would had came up with something just as better (although just a crude and I had to raise the rating to the highest rating possible or even unable to post it at all.)

But, I did this for you. I love you all for giving the motivation for continuing this. You make my inner fangirl so happy.

Also, Nintendo owns me, not the other way around. I am Mario's (well not Mario, maybe Luigi, but you get the point) servant. If any of you who would think anywise, is just in denial about them being in the same predicament as I.

But other than my issue with cleaning the gutter and washing out those filthy boots of theirs, here is the new chapter.

Also, sorry for the wait, I am in the middle of something right now, but I am trying my best for you guys.

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!:** _this is where I start to abuse the rated T thing, so Mr. L would be even more crude from before, as in he makes a inappropriate joke and a few naughty words randomly thrown in, not as bad, if you don't like, skip over it, or turn your head your choice, I wanted to see how I can spice up my writing, and once again, nothing "bad" or "nasty" is going to happen. Just a joke. No need to get offensive. But there is a lot more violence in here too than before.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Consequences?**

**Chapter Six: Immigrant**

It was the early afternoon. Luigi had asked them to be earlier, but Mr. L and Pauline really did have the feeling that something big is going to happen and they want to be away from that as long as possible, just if that yesterday really was the last time they could truly be together, alone.

Pauline had never left his side. They were all huddled in the cellar of this little old man looking over a white book and through journals, news paper articles, anything. Just, anything that could solve this, nobody actually thought of the paper work that involves in an adventure.

Mr. L turned to her, just to study her pretty violet eyes, the shape of her lips, hell; even the way her ear curves and the small hole that was left in the cartilage of her ear because she took out her earrings. Who knew that you have so much paper work to do, guess Mario doesn't just barge into something without not knowing what he is doing.

Homework sucks.

Mr. L is glad that he is a criminal…

So for his own entertainment he continues to study his girlfriend. Pauline leaned against the wall then pulled her pretty little knees to her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was wearing noting to showy, or glamorous. Just a red tang top with some shorts, and a pair of flats, it's the end of the freaking world, so why should she care?

Pauline turned to him and smiled, oh, and she had a pretty smile too. Mr. L smirked back.

Wait a minute. This is the end of the WORLD! Of all WORLDS! He needs to do something, anything. Maybe it could earn some extra points with his girl. Whatever keeps him from sleeping on the couch…

Mr. L stood up "hey um… I sill have the Chaos Heart, or a piece of it, right?" He looked around at the flat looks that he was getting from the team of heroes that were cramped down in this cellar.

"We know that Mr. L…"

Bowser finally gave up and slammed his fists on the table "I got it! All of this crap started when Mr. L appeared! So if we get rid of him… bye, bye void!"

The team of heroes gave the anti-hero a knowing look "you have a point there, to stop the void, you defeat the source" Mario replied, not needing to look behind him, he could almost feel the pained expression on his brother. Not like he needed the guilt, Mr. L is his family too.

Mr. L blinked, taking a step back "uh, wait, how about we don't kill me, one death experience is enough for me, and I like life…very much."

Mario's frown gotten deeper "I'm sorry, we don't really have any other choice, Blumiere and Timpani are not here anymore to renew their vows and true love is not something you can pick up at a shop…" in the distance Pauline narrowed her eyes at him, um, hello? I'm here you morons!

Pauline stood up, her arms snaking around Mr. L's "like he said, one death is enough…is there another way…" she gave Mr. L a sad look, her voice in a low whisper "I can't loose you again, I don't think I can handle it…" he arched his eyebrows in distress. But before he could comfort her on the subject of his possible death, the ground began to shake violently causing the girls in the room to let out a scream and for the guys to wince at said screams.

A large hole began to appear in the middle of the room, Luigi and Mario jumped as far away as possible, both grabbing Peach to take her to safety. Mr. L at the same time grabbed his damsel in distress and dragged her away. Not like that would help, the hole seem to get bigger and it was taking up the room on the floor in what should be a record time.

Bowser and Donkey Kong (how he stood silent the whole time is beyond anyone's knowledge, but he was there, just to note that) were the first to fall into the seemly endless abyss, then their table of all their notes fell.

Luigi tried to reach for Mr. L "listen, I recognize this! You two got to get out of here-" he was silenced before he could explain because he slipped on the edge, falling into the large black hole that was once the floor to E. Gadds cellar.

Peach screamed, before she slipped over and went down, Mario, naturally leaped after her without a thought. Leaving Mr. L and Pauline alone, they gave each other very accepting looks before their hands locked together and they jumped.

At least their exit would be stylish, have at you.

As fast as that strange hole (plot hole?) entered, it was gone once again. Not too long after that E. Gadd walked in holding a tray full of various snacks "I have returned with the refreshments with time to spare! Now let's go over…" he trailed off when all he was greeted was an incredibly empty room. His eyes lit up with a glow of awe "oh my… they work fast…"

* * *

The fall was scary at first, but then it was boring, almost annoying to some degree. Bowser and Donkey Kong hit the ground first. Peach landed safely through the endless fluff of her dress, making a parachute. Mario and Luigi were used to fall like this and landed on their feet like cats. Pauline fell into Donkey Kongs waiting arms and Mr. L naturally fell on his face.

_"Owwww…"_

Pauline wriggled out of her friends arms and helped him up. But before they could even recognize where they were, several black and white ghost like creatures all attacked them out of nowhere.

Guess this was not Mr. L's day because all they wanted from the band of heroes was the only anti-hero. The team chased after the hoard of souls that dragged Mr. L through a large river and to an even larger castle.

Suddenly, before they were able to catch up to Mr. L, the group was stopped by a strange little man on a boat...

Four coins for a trip over the river?

The team members gave the creature a flat look…

Instead they all went swimming, except for Pauline who used Donkey Kong like a boat.

* * *

"Child of Chaos Heart!"

Uh, what? Mr. L's vision came to and a strange purple lady was standing over him with a permanent frown on her face. Mr. L raised an eyebrow and gave her a flat look "oh, yeah, you're talking to me…"

"Prepare for your game over!"

He sat up and gave her a vacant look; she was stunned to see him so…unafraid of her. Mr. L sat up straighter and he bent his knees to where he can easily rest his arms on top, he looked up at her.

"If you're going to kill me, make it quick. I have a date with my girl before the world ends and I want to make use to all that time, if you know if I mean…" the purple lady looked almost disturbed at some level but sadly the mechanic continued "do you know how many people tried to kill me already? A-freaking-lot and I am starting to wonder what my reason for being here is. Do you know what I manage to find out?"

"Mr. L!" Pauline screamed in the distance but before she could even embrace him he stopped her, giving her a one minute signal "hang on; I am having a momentous conversation with this lady…"

She dropped her arms in defeat "what?"

"This tale needs some more thickness and plot and by Grambi I am going to give it my best shot!"

The pause couldn't have ended sooner before Luigi and the rest found where the three was standing "Queen Jaydes! Your highness!" Mario shouted before himself, Luigi and Peach gave a quick nod.

Mr. L narrowed his eyes "oh lovely, I was complaining to a queen… go figure." The queen of the afterlife ignored the mechanic and strutted by him. Pauline helped him up.

"I don't know how you got here with out dying but as the fates allowed it, welcome back the brothers of Mario, and party" she pulled her shoulders back and stood at her full height "as you know we have a very familiar situation on our hand…"

She gave Luigi a very dirty look "and no thanks to a certain host, we are once stuck with a void that is going to destroy us all-" she was cut off once again by the black-clad mechanic sitting in the middle of her floor "HE HAD NO CLUE WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! DO NOT BLAME LUIGI FOR ANYTHING YOU HYPOCRITICAL _BITCH_!"

There was a great silence that took the room; the Queen slowly turned to the mechanic, from behind her Mr. L could see Luigi and the rest giving him a fearful look. Luigi mouthing '_no_' several times, Peach hand a hand over her mouth.

Mr. L for a moment had no clue how to back himself up but that moment passed, he now stopped caring of the situation and continued of his argument "in my opinion this was all your doing. You couldn't just lock the thing in a box or something so you pushed this monster inside of this innocent man and guess what? The stupid heart thing got passed down to me, like crooked genetics. Now we are all going to die… most of us again since I guess we're in hell…"

He was cut off when a very dangerous bolt of lighting came close to striking him "look at that! What was that? Can someone just kill me and this be over with!"

Jaydes suddenly streaked across the room snatching Mr. L from the neck and slamming him into the ground. Hard. She lifted him up again until their faces were inches apart "THAT IS WHAT I AM GOING TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Then she repeatedly threw Mr. L into several different walls until he came crashing down in front of the team, Bowser stopped Luigi or Mario from helping "wait... he kind of deserves this…" Mario gave him a strange look before agreeing with him. The younger Mario brother gave them both twisted glares.

Pauline watched in almost a daze before she remembered what the Queen said before "wait!" She ran to shield Mr. L with her own body "you said that you didn't summon us right? Then who did?"

Then it clicked, they all looked around at each other before their eyes fell on a much weakened Mr. L, Luigi was the first to begin panicking "no! We need to get 'L out of here!" Mario ran to pick up the mechanic off the floor "it must be Dimentio!" Jaydes exclaimed, realizing that they just fell into a (really stupid plot-hole?) trap.

The walls above and around then began to crumble, like a cookie in a child's grasp. A laugh came forth, sending a chill into the atmosphere, the mask outside suddenly produced black, misty snake like tentacles, retracting itself from the void and heading straight towards the masked man. Scooping him up and floating into the air with Mr. L tangled in his grasp.

"Thank you!" Dimentio boomed, his voice cutting through each of them "thank you for once again doing all the dirty work for me…" the mask raised itself higher into the air "and great job breaking Mr. L like that, I thought giving him shocks of pure chest pain alone was working well, but I like your approach too…"

The heroes got into their battle stances, unaware what the more powerful foe was going to do next. Dimentio lifted Mr. L into the air from under his arms, like he was showing off a trophy or a new toy "and look what I got, you know, killing him was fun before, now imagine the things I can do now!"

Dimentio waved him around before tossing him into the air, his tentacles sprang into the air, impaling him without actually impaling him, a bright white light sprung from his chest and Mr. L manage to let out a final blood curdling scream before his motionless body was tossed somewhere in the distance.

The next thing she knew she was being held back by Queen Jaydes herself, Pauline let out several screams, fighting with all her might to get to that dammed masked tentacle- thing that took Mr. L away from her, again!

The Mario brother both let out a battle cry and leaped at the Jester, not caring if the fully repaired Chaos Heart was blocking their every move, soon Bowser and the rest joined the fight and the very powerless Pauline sat in the sidelines, not knowing what to do.

* * *

She felt her whole body go numb from shock, she laid there watching the void as if she was wishing it to destroy her. Her heart was racing and she could barley focus on anything.

The castle was in complete ruins around her, and none of this seems to bother her anymore. Suddenly a familiar shape in the distance caught her hold. She forced her self to sit up; rubbing her eyes she managed to adjust her vision so the shape could be made out into a familiar being.

"Mr. L?"

Looking around, she quickly ran across the battlefield, above her the heroes fought hard against Dimentio and the unbreakable Chaos Heart.

She slowly approached him and rolled him over to where they were facing each other once again. She finally allowed the tears to roll free down her face.

All the life and light seem too had drained from him leaving him almost gray in comparison. But almost like a miracle, he barely cracked his eyes open "P-Pauline?"

Her body shook at his voice, she pulled him into an embrace "Mr. L!" she embraced him, her forehead resting over his. "D-id I m-miss something" he found it hard to keep a sentence; his words either slurred or stuttered.

She gave a sigh, kissing his forehead "you are a very stubborn man…you know that?" he wished he could return her affection "I know… I don't-don't have much… I-I should have said this… when I first saw you…or anytime I saw you" he took a breath, what little of himself was fading too fast for his taste "_I love you_…"

Despite his mumbling, his confession was clear as a bell and it broke her down than anything else going around her, "'L!" she choked "I love you too! Please don't leave me!"

* * *

From below the heroes and the Dimentio serpent thing a very bright light seem to blind the heroes and the jester on the roof of the remains of the once grand palace of the Underwhere. The Void had grown even bigger and it now trembled in response to the happening below. The Chaos Heart that sat in the center of it all also began to shake violently. The Dimentio creature screeched in anger as the Heart forced itself to separate from him.

The Chaos Heart had a mind of its own, it seems, and there was a much powerful host that still needs it, a much powerful host that was calling it. The Heart looked as if it had glanced back at the serpent that was now throwing a fit of anger, and floated away.

Mario and the others stood in confusion, but the familiar sound of bells shook the ground before them and Luigi manage to look down at the mess below "oh… I get it…" and so the cliché of 'love saves all' is put into play once again!

The heart floated down to where the pair was and stopped, like it was watching them. Pauline looked up from her love to stare back, with trembling fingers she gently stroked the surface of the Chaos Heart "please… you were all that was keeping him alive…" the void above them showed no sign of declining anytime soon.

The Chaos Heart floated for another moment before slowly descending into Mr. L's abdomen, the white mist that was circling it now was encircling the mechanic. Almost instantly the light returned to his features and Mr. L finally opened his eyes again.

He looked around then up at Pauline and narrowed his eyes "if that was another near death experience, I am going to smother someone…" she gave a very relieved chuckle, whipping her tears away "you should consider it a hobby…" Mr. L sat up to where they were both on their knees "yeah, a stupid hobby…" she gave another smile and pulled him into an embrace "Mr. L…"

He was silent suddenly, being one with the Chaos Heart was something of a new experience, and as if he had gained a new sense. Mr. L looked around for a moment before realization began to sink in; he pressed his finger to her lips "do you hear that? That is me saving a bunch of people" he gave her a charming smile before standing up and calmly walking away.

"I'll be just a few minutes…"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** I should write longer chapters like this. It might take me longer because the writers block virus like to attack longer chapters. But I think I did a good job here.

Also, big fight scene coming up. Are you excited? I haven't written some action for a very long time and I am looking forward to it.

_Happy waiting._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** this is it, the big fight scene…never mind. I tried, I really did, but I ended up making it as a big joke… I didn't mean to but… yeah.

But be free to tell me if I did well any way… I got a little sadistic in the end, sorry about that…

Mario is my King (although I have a band of rebels who follow the likeness of King Luigi) Nintendo is an empire. I am just a peasant. So I clearly don't own them.

Now that is taken care of, here is… whatever it is…

* * *

**Consequences?**

**Chapter Seven: final bow**

This creature is too strong, the light had died down and the heroes were left with no such hope. Even with the Chaos Heart gone, he is too high up and too fast. And there was no Pure Hearts to heal them at the last moment; they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Mario had never been so nervous, and that takes a lot for him. Imagine the raw fear that his poor brother must be feeling right now.

The happenings down below had not shown any sign of Pauline or Jaydes or not even the hope that Mr. L is alive. Which broke Luigi more than the fight, Mario closed his eyes, realizing that he had to give up and let the void consume everything that he loved…

_"Hey, Mr. Stupid-snake-thingy, I'll defeat your FACE!"_

Mario then opened his eyes and turned to the source of that obnoxious taunt and felt a tremendous weight being lifted from his chest. Luigi jumped up and ran to Mr. L, his face twisted in pain "Mr. L!"

The mechanic stopped him any further, and Luigi was able to see that his counterpart's eyes were completely white and now glowing, and a white mist was surrounding him, like how the Chaos Heart was not too long ago. And that his mask was hanging from around his neck. He turned to the Mario brother with a grin "hang on! I want to play super hero now…"

Mr. L calmly walked past Luigi "so your maternal instincts have to wait, L-ater." The Mario brother was left with nothing but to stare at the mechanic "maternal instincts?"

Dimentio finally spotted Mr. L out of the ruins of the castle below him and snarled "you!" Mr. L raised his eyebrows "yeah, it's me, you want a cookie?" the jester let out a loud screech of anger and charged at the man below him, only to bounce off his new Chaos Heart shield "oh, we're playing tag now? Okay…" he looked around, his body beginning to float "but first, I want a cape…" taking a flag that had a crest on it, which was barely hanging on to the bent flag pole he tied it around his neck "super heroes have capes right? I wouldn't know but-"

"Just get it over with!" Bowser roared. Mr. L turned to him "fine" he spat "I save the universe and this is what I get in return" with that he took off after the creature at full speed with a battle cry _"CHARGE!"_

Mr. L then stopped in midair when Dimentio's mask seem to open in half and more shadowy tentacles sprouted each with little deformed masks, all in the likeness of the jester.

Then, and I am not kidding you, our only hope then turned and high-tailed it out of there "_BAD CALL! BAD CALL!_" Mr. L cried and took off at full speed, from below it looked like a sharp white light overhead, to which Luigi couldn't help to pinch the bridge of his nose in shame.

He then paused, (wait a minute- he was supposed to be fighting this thing) turned around and puffed out his chest, and like before, the jester bounced off his shield. Mr. L's shoulders went limp and he gave a rather silly giggle "he fell for it again…"

The jester growled again and leapt at the mechanic who in turn grabbed one of his tentacles and proceeded to crack at his mask with his fist. For someone who calls himself the 'Green Thunder' he is lacking a lot of electricity…

Okay, if the Chaos Heart granted him a shield and flight, does he have any other powers? Because this is really starting to get boring, Mr. L then looked up to what he is doing to see the void in its ever growing and hungry glory. Oh yeah, he has a _void._

Mr. L then felt the mask beginning to crack from under him and he reached into the disgusting abyss of the creatures' mouth and pulled out a familiar shape "tag you it!" he cried as he dropped the remains of the creature which disintegrate into nothing. Leaving the broken form of Dimentio's original form in his grip "ahhh…" Mr. L smirked "hello my old friend…"

Dimentio squirmed in his grasp and hissed at the mechanic "I killed you once; I can always do it again…" Mr. L cocked his head to the side "not likely. You reached your end Dimentio._ So get lost_."

Mr. L then took into the air, heading straight for the void, just stopping in front of it "_oh, did I ruin your fragile pride? Defeated your little monster?_"

The eyes of Dimentio's masked widened in recognition "_perhaps this is for the best_" he raised Dimentio to the void where it began to eat at his body "wait- what are you doing!" Mr. L smiled "doing what I should have done years ago when I had the chance…" Dimentio screamed in rage and continued to fight Mr. L's iron grip "_nothing will find you if I take care of you in there, yes, this is my moment to grasp…_"

Dimentio stared at him, realizing that he is going to die "no-NO!" Mr. L gave him another sadistic smile "_it's time for you to take your final bow, Dimentio_." He continued to push the fallen jester into the void "_ahahahaaa…ssshhhh….Don't worry, it won't be so bad, I promise. Too bad that I won't be sending anybody for you to play with_…" then with a final push he found his arms deep into the void itself, but the shield around him prevented his own death.

He then felt Dimentio slip into nothing and he pulled out, all that remains of the jester was the thick black substance dripping down his arms, residue from the endless abyss of the void. Mr. L's smile died down, his face showing something of pure fatigue "_Ciao, Dimentio_…"

He looked down at the heroes below, all looked at him in horror. Defeating them is one thing, but the stunt that Mr. L just pulled was something that none of them had the guts to pull, ever. In which that gave the anti-hero a warm fuzzy feeling inside, it is so, so good to be bad.

Pauline joined the group and he then realizes that his job is not exactly done. Flying several feet back he then spread his arms out as if he was gripping the sides of the void itself then he proceeded to strain as hard as he can, trying to close the void with only him and the thing that created the void to begin with.

Soon the void began to shrink until it was the size of an infant. Mr. L then looked down, the remains of the void in his arms "hey! Get a shoe box or something…"

The heroes below looked up at him in confusion before they all scrambled to find a box of some kind. Mr. L rolled his eyes and realizes that the void did take the form and likeness of an infant, most likely trying to gain some sympathy; which the mechanic had none of that sort… okay… a little.

Mr. L gave a small smile "awww… you're kind of cute…" he tickled under its chin but then backed off when the void attempted to suck in his hand "ah- never mind! Bad void-thingy… "

Mr. L landed safely onto the roof top where the heroes were even too afraid to surround him, well he had the void in his hands so… and he is now the true host of the Chaos Heart and… whatever.

Silence took over the battleground and all eyes were on him, Mr. L narrowed his eyes "take a picture, it would last longer, have at you…" and with that the mist stopped forming around him, his eyes returned to its original glare and the cape popped off. Then the heroes could relax, seeing that this is still the obnoxious, smug, arrogant villain that they all came to know.

Queen Jaydes finally approached him with a large box "this is the box were we first received our pure heart, before we made Luvbi. This will stop anything from getting in or out."

She held up the open box to the small void in his arms "well, it is not a shoe box, but it will do…" Mr. L gave her a flat look, wrapping the void in his make shift cape, then gently laying the void in the box, Pauline finally made it up to the roof top and saw the contents in the box "aw…" she cooed at the newborn shaped void "it's so sweet!" Mr. L frowned at her "don't get any ideas… especially one that involves children…" and with that he closed the box shut. Not caring about the Mario brothers or the women around them giving him almost a hurt looks.

Jaydes looked down at the box "we will bury it deep inside the castle, where nobody will be bold enough to go after it" she looked back up at the mechanic "thank you for all that you had done…" despite the thank you, it is clear to see that she still does not like Mr. L.

Pauline locked arms with him and he gestured to the rest of the heroes "whatever, can we leave now?" Mr. L said as they all lined up beside him "as you wish" with a final wave the heroes and plus three were sent back home where they belonged.

The Underwhere is a cold and heartless place, where the lost and dammed souls would wonder for the rest of their afterlife, but now it is at least safe…

* * *

E. Gadd sat quietly in the room, eating his assorted sandwiches and other stacks, staring into the empty room. The void disappeared outside and in the streets outside of the forest many citizens of the Mushroom kingdom were out celebrating on the street. Praising their heroes of their success of once again saving them, despite they didn't even do much again.

The paranormal scientist looked up to see every body returned safely (and with the table too! What a joy…) he stood up to greet the heroes "wow! You youngsters work fast!"

Mario looked around, realizing that it was true; they were only gone for an hour. He turned to Mr. L who had his arms crossed with a smug grin "oh yeah, that is how I roll…" the hero could only roll his eyes in response.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** dang it… I wanted that fight to have more… meat to it. I didn't mean to make a joke out of it… Oh well, it was kind of neat by having Mr. L recite similar phrases that was used on him when he was killed to the game on Dimentio as he was slowly feeding him to the void. Sorry for that bout of evil there. But Mr. L can and always will be a bad guy. I am sure he only sees that as revenge more than saving the world.

Now his ego is twice as big, I wonder how that will turn out in the end. Which is not in the next chapter, it is in the one after that.

Tell me if I did well, please? I am like a child with a bucket over her head, I need some direction! Or at least someone to remove the bucket…

_Happy Waiting_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** this is the chapter before the final chapter. Happy? No? Because I am. It's a nice thing when you finish something, it really is.

I might continue this story, but in a series of one shots or something to pass time. But I don't think I am going to do a whole story for a while. I am tired.

And I have a comic to start too, which I hope will be good enough to post on my DeviantART which shares the same name as on here. So if you are ultra mega fan of mine (which I doubt) you would be looking out for that.

But enough with advertising (that people are skipping over, most likely) Here is the next chapter.

But first

I do not own Mario. If I did, my head will explode. And if my head explodes, I can't write. And if I can't write, I can't entertain you guys. So it is quite clear that I don't own Mario.

Luigi on the other hand… I have him chained in my closet somewhere…and Mr. L has me chained to a bunch of rocks on the bottom of some random lake with a bunch of other Fangirls. Mr. L likes to collect things you see…

* * *

**Consequence?**

**Chapter Eight: Have at you.**

DK Island is not much as a tourist spots than it is a Daycare for apes. Well, it is in Mr. L's point of view. But as long as you know that Brobot is not some transportation service, than there shall be no problem with the mechanic.

It had been about a month or so since he saved everybody and things had relatively gone back to normal, or as normal as it could get seeing that this is _Mr. L_ and not some other boring idiot that spends his free time collecting stamps or something stupid like that.

And he is not happy one bit. No, not because he saved everybody and he had confessed his undying love to his girl. Never should that be a problem.

The reason why he is so pissed is because of the big, stupid, hairy and FOUL smelling monkey sitting in the back, picking his nose with his foot. Turns out if you are going to date a girl like Pauline, it comes as a package deal. A really BIG stupid package.

Meanwhile, his girl was gently patting the back of Donkey Kongs head telling him that the ride is almost over and he would be home soon enough.

Just to remind you, Mr. L is _not_ a taxi service.

Donkey Kong had been hanging out in the city for a while now, since he started his relationship with Pauline (because the ape did not trust Mr. L with his lady friend) and now he is finally getting home sick. After all, four years is a very long time in stupid-monkey years.

Mr. L turned to glance at his extra heavy cargo and the ape bared his teeth at him. The mechanic returned the dirty look, unable to do anything more. As soon as he dumps the ape, the closer he could get to his real agenda, the reason why his is taking the time to be extra nice to the ape.

That and he is _never going to get that smell out of his metal brother…_

The sand around Brobot's feet made a large cloud, almost like miniature dust storms. Mr. L looked over the window of the cockpit to see that the sand is starting to get into the joints and that was not helping his mood, not one bit.

Donkey Kong cheered and banged his fists onto his chest. Mr. L quickly pressed the button that would open the hatch and the ape jumped out with full force.

The ape landed several feet away from the robot causing it to rumble. Realizing that the monkey is showing off, Mr. L swore under his breath and proceeded to get the ladder out to properly and safely escort Pauline down.

And naturally, Donkey Kong took the opportunity to jump into the ocean water and begin to splash Mr. L out of spite. Pauline frowned at Mr. L's steaming expression "oh 'L, he is just excited to be home…"

He looked up at her and grabbed her by the waist, taking her off the latter, he swung her around and they both landed onto the beach "whatever…"

Pauline smiled and kissed his cheek "thank you for putting up with DK for me." Mr. L smiled and gently placed her down on the beach "now where does the ape live?" Despite him covered in sand and beach water his mood manages to be lightened. All thanks to Pauline.

Then his mood once again _dropped._

The tree houses above the three were large, and almost stylish for just monkeys. But then again the rest of the monkeys wore clothes and spoke proper English. To where Donkey Kong was butt naked all the time and spoke in grunts. Mr. L then realizes that it must be his own damned luck that he got stuck dealing with the "butt" of the family. In which every single possible pun is intended.

The Kong family all lined up at their porches to wave at Pauline (not Mr. L because he is standing far back for the sake of something not being dropped on his head. As he remembered the last time he met a relative of Donkey Kong.)

Pauline smiled "hi guys! I want you to meet somebody!" she gestured towards Mr. Ls direction, one of the much, much older monkeys leaned over in his rocking chair "oh! Our Pauline brought somebody!"

She grabbed Mr. L by the hand and dragged him into view "yeah, um, Cranky, this is Mr. L… my boyfriend…"

The aging ape raised his cane in the air "oh! Look at 'dat? It is one of them _Maceio Brothers_…"

Mr. L glanced at Pauline before shouting up at the ape "I'm not a Mario brother…" Cranky Kong paused for a moment "sure you are, you be wearing one of them hats…" the mechanic frowned, taking off the hat "see there, Mario or Luigi would never take off their hats, I just did, so I am not a Mario brother…"

Cranky Kong stared hard at the human below him "yeah you are… you're Luigi right?" Mr. L gave the monkey a flat look "no. I am not Luigi" he adjusted his mask to where it is on his face and no longer around his neck "I'm Mr. L and I am not a Mario-"

"Ah! Pauline LOOK OUT! There be a thief next to you!" Cranky Kong called out and the next thing Mr. L knew that there was legions of coconuts, bananas and other fruit that was catapulted towards his direction. If he had pupils, they would have been incredibly small at this point.

"Wait! Wait! I am a Mario brother!"

Pauline couldn't help but flinch at the amount that was chucked at him and the tower of fruit that took the place where Mr. L once stood.

She looked up at the cheering monkeys and frowned "that was not fair you guys…" she waltz over to the pile and began to dig Mr. L out "he saves the world and this is the thanks he gets."

Mr. L did not look happy when his head was finally dug out "stupid butt-scratching apes" Pauline soften her glare "how about we get out of this area, there is a nice and quite beach where the Kong family don't really know about…" she trailed off and Mr. L gave a sigh of relief "sounds like a plan to me…"

* * *

It was closed to sunset. Which was exciting for Pauline but not much for Mr. L, he parked Brobot on top of a ledge on a volcano. The beach below them almost sparkled and in the heat of the summer, the cool breeze was a welcome.

Pauline changed into her strapless bathing suit with a nice large multicolored scarf wrapped around her waist. Mr. L was just wearing black swim shorts. They were sitting on the rim of Brobots hat.

He leaned back onto the glass crossing his arms "we're sitting on the right side of the volcano to even see this sunset right?" Pauline leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder "I'm sure, I use to do this all the time."

Mr. L adjusted himself to where his arm wrapped around her shoulders "I don't think I can handle those monkeys 'all the time', one day with them is enough to last me a life time…"

They sat there in silence, until the sun began to set and Brobot's lights automatically turned on. Mr. L adjusted himself "hey, um…" having secret agendas are harder than he thought; well his secret agenda is just scary.

Pauline sat up; a look of concern on her features "what's wrong?" Mr. L had never acted as nervous as he is now, especially around her. Something is up.

"Hey um, you're my uh… partner in crime right?" Pauline arched her eyebrow "yes, why would you question that?" now she was getting nervous. What is he up to?

Mr. L adjusted himself "Pauline, I uh… I had been thinking… for a while now and… I had been thinking about the future, about us…"

Oh no, is he breaking up with her? Pauline felt her heart begin to race, why would he do something like that? "Yes…" she said, voice small and almost heartbroken. Mr. L adjusted himself where he can take her hands into his "I was… thinking about our future, what is going to happen to us… I came to realize that. I have a very dangerous ancient relic that can destroy us all if I don't be careful. What I am saying is…I don't want you to get hurt…"

There was a pause and Pauline felt her heart begin to crumble. Mr. L swallowed, looking up at her face "but forgive me… I wanted to be selfish… I had to be with you, and that is something that I will never regret. I love you." He smiled "so, would you mind if you would be my partner in crime… just more… permanently?"

Pauline gave him a confused look _"permanently?"_ Mr. L gave her a small smile, reaching for his back pocket… only to remember he is wearing his bathing suit "damnit…" he continue to look around until he looked up at Brobot "hey! Where's the box?"

The robot sat there "the box Brobot! Give me the box!" Mr. L shouted, Pauline felt her self become completely numb, then a small warmth began to spread through her body when she realize what he was trying to do.

The robot clicked in response, and then suddenly, a small missile launcher appeared out of nowhere and shot a small object into the distance. Mr. L gasped, giving the metal brother a look of pure horror "why would you… shoot the box into the- _THE OCEAN!"_

Mr. L screamed getting up and waving his arms around "son of a bitch! It took me months to plan and-and all those glass cutters and learning to re-write that security system!" Pauline finally cracked a small smile "you did all that for me?"

Mr. L frowned "uh... yeah…" his eyes shift around and then to Brobot "and you shot it into the freaking OCEAN!"

The robot did nothing in response but to shoot another missile which exploded into the water with a large splash. Mr. L felt his face go incredibly red "Brobot… give me your wrist…"

Pauline sat back to watch Mr. L grab a wrench and furiously attack the wrist of the robot. It was a good ten minutes until he returned to the brim of the metal hat with a large bolt in his hand "okay! I-uh- just pretend that this is a ring and we won't have any problems…"

He gave Brobot one last flat look before he returned to Pauline "I know that this is not traditional, I mean, the bad guy gets the girl and all but, who cares right? If a weird shadow creature in a top hat can find love with a butterfly, why can't a Host find…" he paused, and then adjusted himself, taking her hand into his, slipping the bolt onto her finger "Pauline, will you marry me?"

She finally let her face go into a large grin "yes!" Pauline pulled him into a tight hug, and into a deep kiss.

Who cares that they ended up missing the sunset, which it turns out that they really did park on the wrong side and the sun had set in the other direction… They're going to get married, so have at you.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** one more chapter (and no, it is not a cheesy wedding for the people who have a negative tendency to predict things) and I am done! Woo! I feel so relieved… just I am planning to write at a different point of view for the conclusion. So yeah, I am so going to have a pain in the neck when I am done, but I like a challenge, so bring it on…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** aren't you people sad? This is the last chapter…and stuff…

So I like to thank the individuals who stuck through and reviewed. It is a nice thought that I am entertaining somebody and they are looking forward to reading my stuff. You guys have no clue how much that means to me. Because if I should have a one goal in life, than that goal should be to entertain- I can't help it, it is who I am (although I sometimes do a terrible job of it.)

So, on that note, I am not going to make a saga out of this (and what I mean by that is that I am not going to be making another story) but I am going to post a story with just a series of one-shots, and I do take requests.

…

In other news, Mario owns my kidneys. I still don't own him. But somehow he has my kidneys on ice and is waiting for me to deliver the ransom money. To top it off, Mr. L owns my V-Card and is not giving it back anytime soon. So my deck will be incomplete for the rest of my life… it had been a very busy five minutes for me…

* * *

**Consequence?**

**Chapter Nine: FINAL**

**_(NOTE: written in Mr. L's P.O.V_**)

I was never the man to brag… okay, I am the kind of man who would brag about things. But hey, I had earned that Grambi-forsaken right. And I shall be damned if I didn't use…abuse it.

And yes, rumors are true; Pauline and I did get hitched. What I can recall that it was a small wedding, preformed in Peachs garden.

It was beautiful, well, she was beautiful. She was wearing a simple, strapless wedding gown and a small crown under her vail. I remember her hair was up and there was a flower from the garden here and there. Peach married us, because no minister wanted anything to do with me. It was sweet of the Princess. And in return I install a few lights here and there. Nothing too big, I didn't care… I have my partner in crime; I am the single most luckiest man in the world…

I think Mario still resents me for some reason. It is not like I stole his woman… oh yeah, I kind of did. But he left her for a Princess, so he can bite me. I don't need a Princess to be happy. I have my Pauline and that is it. That and he is embarrassed that I had saved the day before him and that his piss poor attempt did nothing. Not my fault he sucks so badly.

Speaking about Mario, he still lives in that sorry excuse of a Mushroom town. The funguses still think I am a monster (but I don't care) and he is still worshiped like some kind of God. That Mario, so full of himself…

Nah, I'm just blowing hot air. Mario. He's a good man. Too goody-good for my taste but don't let that give you the idea you can walk all over him.

His brother on the other had… Luigi finally got what he deserved. He is now about to become the good ruler of Sarsaland. He and Daisy are to be married in a few months and he is going to be crowned King. I'm not jealous in any way; I would run a kingdom to the ground. I am not ruler material. Nor power hungry. I just like my explosions, okay?

But the throne for the Underwhere is as good as open for me, or I like to think it is. I am the most powerful being around. When I die, I can take over whatever I want…

_Although, I do like my shop-lifting._

Underwhere, yeah, as far as I know, Dimentio is gone, dead, ka-put. Although he is not exactly pushing up daisies, he is kind of floating somewhere in an infant void thing in a box…

Yeah, about the void thing, I am starting to feel a bit… guilty of locking it in the box. But then again, if I didn't, Pauline would want to get into to mommy mode and we either would adopt the thing or have a child of our own. And that is something that I don't want to deal with just yet…

As of now, we reside at Castle Bleck. The City life just became too much, those stupid civilians were rioting outside of our apartment. I am still a criminal, and a wanted one at best, they were demanding that I must be arrested and executed. But none were too ballsy enough to come and get me.

When they started attacking Pauline, my wife, I had to put my large metallic robot's foot down. Crystal City used to be such a fun place. Until they all turned into asses and I… kind of… took Brobot for a little target practice.

_Don't tell Pauline_. I don't want to sleep on the couch again.

…

If I was knighted, how should you people call me, Sir L, maybe Sir Mr. L or Mr. Sir L? I really need to find a new name… Because Peach wanted to knight me hoping it would calm her people down. Which is kind of cool, Mario and Luigi are both Knights. It would be like I was joining a club or something. Do knights shop-lift? If so, I rather stay a mechanic than a Knight… do Knights get a good pay check?

Never mind about the Knight thing. I shouldn't have brought that up. That was… unwise of me.

What I am doing now? I am still a mechanic working for Crystal City amusement park. Pauline still owns part of it and I still make all those fun roller coasters. So don't worry kiddies, that aren't going anywhere.

Things had began to wind down and now we are not so tense about everything, those Junior minions are starting to like having Pauline around and I get to go back what I was doing at the beginning… building robots and complaining about those heroes. I just have a loving and supporting spouse to hand me the hammer and wrenches…

…

Wow, I have nothing else to talk about. I am sure none would be pleased if I just- cut if off here. I don't feel like dealing with another angry mob outside of my apartment… wait. I burned that down. Never mind.

Do you know what? I don't care. Stay in school, all you kneed is love, don't judge a book by its blah-blah-blah. You folks are smart enough to get the picture, now I got better things to do._ L-ater_!

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** aaannnndddd CUT! That's a wrap people.

It was a wonderful experience for me. And I thank you guys for sticking through the duration of this story. I hope to see your familiar faces (or profile pictures, same thing) on my next story.


End file.
